Dino Hellsing Knight
by dandog
Summary: This is Au. Set in Dino thunder. What happens when a ranger that specializes in hunting demons joins up with the Dino thunder team. Includes Demons and supernatural monsters, and is a more mature version of power rangers.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: This particalar plot bunny has been gnawing away at me for a while. Some episodes will be rehashed in the story, but there will be lots of new content. Although Kira may not seem to be a main character in the first couple of chapters, she will get more screen time. Any feedback is welcome. This is set in White Thunder part 1 and stretches to truth and consequences.)**

* * *

Kira winced as she, Ethan and Dr. O made their way to Conner, helping the injured red ranger stand. 

"You've been warned power rangers, stay out of my way or be destroyed," the white dinothunder ranger said threateningly, his sword pointed towards them. He turned his back to the rangers and began to walk away when a black Katana-like sword embedded itself in the ground in front of him.

"I think that's my cue to cut in," said a voice from behind them. A black clad figure dropped to ground in front of the rangers.

A gasp elicited from Kira and Ethan as they saw that the figure was a power ranger. He had shoulder pads that had red edges and on his chest was symbol of a red sword, surrounded by a dark red circle. He turned his head slightly towards the dino rangers behind him. "You guys okay?"

"We'll live," Tommy replied. "Be careful, he's strong," Tommy warned, not bothering to ask who the new ranger was. It wasn't important right now.

"Leave now. I have no beef with you," the white ranger said forcefully, his grip on his sword tightening.

"Yeah well I have a bone to pick with you," the new guy said. He dashed forward, leaning right to avoid the white ranger's stab, and planted his fist into the ranger's gut. He brought his elbow up into the evil ranger's jaw and roundhouse kicked him in the side of the head. The white ranger blocked the next kick and slashed his sword across his chest, making him stumble back. He slid under a kick and grabbed his own black blade, retching it free from the ground. He used it to parry the white ranger's strikes with surprising ease, before he found an opening and slashed his enemies' chest. He took the advantage, getting in another slash before he was forced to block a kick aimed at his head.

The white ranger jumped back, creating some space between the two warriors. "This isn't over," he said before turning and leaping away.

"Dammit," The black ranger cursed. A red light surrounded his sword and it disappeared. With a sigh he turned and approached the rangers. "I'm the black hellsing ranger," he said, answering their unasked question. "I was tracking one of my enemies here and came across you guys fighting. I didn't want to step on your turf or anything but it looked like you could use some help."

"That's an understatement," Conner said, groaning as he clutched one of his ribs.

"I wasn't aware that there were any more active ranger teams," Tommy said with a frown.

"There isn't," the hellsing ranger replied sadly. "I have to go. Ring me if you need a hand," he said, passing Kira a business card.

"Black Hellsing Ranger. Power ranger, demon hunter and people protector," Kira read out. She glanced back up, but the new ranger was gone.

"Who was that?" Ethan asked, more to voice his thoughts than to get a reply.

The black hellsing ranger stood on the top of one of reefcity's buildings. He watched as the people walked past, just going about their daily business. He took a step back, his ranger suit disappearing to reveal a 17 year old teenager. He had short black hair which was spiked up at the front slightly, and dark brown eyes, which seemed to see everything around him. He casually walked to the other side of the building. Below it was a deserted alley. With a grin he jumped off the edge, landing in crouch on the ground 6 stories down. Dan stood and walked out of the alley. He had work to do.

Dan pushed open the doors of a place called Hailey's Cyber Café. Days had passed since he encountered the white ranger, but surprisingly the other rangers, the good ones, didn't ring him. He figured that they would be worried about the fact that he knew their identities. "Speaking of which," he muttered, spotting the red, yellow and blue rangers sitting at the crowded bar. He walked over to the left of them, stepping out of the way of the yellow ranger as she followed some guy in white shirt.

"I feel like if I don't tell someone, I'm gonna explode," the guy in white said, gaining Dan's attention. A blonde girl suddenly burst in, interrupting the conversation he was eavesdropping on and everyone else's. His interest peaked even further when she said she had discovered the identity of the white ranger.

"Idiot," Dan muttered as the woman told them that she didn't have the video. His insult caught the attention of the red and blue rangers, who turned and looked at him.

"Pick up on that did you?" Conner asked with a grin.

"Kind of hard not to."

"You're new around her aren't you?" Ethan asked immediately after Dan answered.

"Yeah, just moved here. It seems to be a pretty interesting town," Dan said conversationally, "I can't wait to meet those wacky guys in red, blue, yellow and black." He inwardly smirked at the hesitant looks that crossed their faces.

"Yeah, they seem to show up everywhere huh," Ethan said finally said, struggling to think of something to say.

"Hey guys something's up with Trent," Kira said before noticing Dan. "Oh, hi I'm Kira."

"Dan. Good to meet you," he replied, smiling at her. "I'll leave you guys to it then." Dan said, stepping back. "I'll see you around," He said before walking away. Dan walked up to the person behind the bar, squeezing in between the waiting customers. "Do you know where I could find some work?" he asked with a smirk.

"I think someone likes you," Conner said to Kira, a knowing smirk plastered on his face. "Someone might like him back," he muttered to Ethan when he noticed Kira was still looking at Dan.

"I do not!" Kira huffed, hitting the red ranger in the arm. "I know his voice from somewhere, I just can't figure out where."

"Yeah, so that's why you're staring at his butt," Ethan said and him and Conner burst out laughing as Kira blushed.

"Shut up already! So he is pretty good looking, big deal," Kira said, trying to dismiss their attention. Judging by their smirks, it didn't work. "Enough guys, something's up with Trent," she said, cutting off what they were about to say.

"Absolutely pathetic," Trent, in his white ranger suit, said as he struck the red ranger across the chest with his drago dagger. He stepped back, and slashed the charging blue ranger, followed by a kick that sent him crashing into the red ranger. The yellow ranger blocked his next strike with one of her ptera grips, and he leaned his whole body left to avoid her other ptera grip. He kicked her in the stomach and slammed his fist into her chest. Kira stumbled back and readied her weapons just in time to receive a series of slashes from the white ranger. She was sent crashing back a few metres, landing face down. He ranger suit flashed once, then twice, and suddenly disappeared.

Kira struggled to move as she heard the slow, deliberate steps of the white ranger. She tried to suppress a groan of pain, but found that she could barely twitch her fingers then alone try and defend herself. A loud roar suddenly sounded out, drowning out the demented chuckling of the white ranger. She managed lift her head enough to see that a monster had somehow ended up on it's back in between her and the white ranger. The monster was about 7 foot tall, but it was hunched over, and looked freakishly similar to a werewolf.

"Here boy, come here," came the voice of the black hellsing ranger, as he dropped from the roof of one of the buildings, the same one he sent the werewolf crashing off. "Bad dog, no treat for you," Dan said, smirking as the enraged werewolf stood and snarled. It was then that Kira noticed that the werewolf was clutching a wand-like item. From what she could see it was engraved with some kind of symbols. The monster raised the wand and seemed to frown in concentration for a moment, before a blast of black energy shot out of the end. Dan dived to the side, avoiding the blast. Dan sprinted forward, watching as the werewolf growled and ran towards him. Dan jumped into the air, driving his knee into the oncoming werewolf's snout. The creature stumbled backwards and Dan drove his foot into its shoulder and pushed off, flipping backwards. His foot collided with the monster's hand mid flip, knocking the wand out of its grasp.

The wand flew through the air, landing at the white ranger's feet.

"Don't let him get it," Conner shouted to Ethan, swinging his dino staff into the white ranger's head, knocking the evil ranger down. Ethan picked up the wand, rolling left to avoid a volley of arrows from the white ranger. Conner deflected the drago dagger and thrusted his staff, but the evil ranger ducked under it and leg swept the red ranger.

The white ranger was suddenly a blur as he ran at full speed, repeatedly slashing Ethan. The blue ranger stumbled, and found himself wand-less. The white ranger studied the wand-like device. He aimed it at the red ranger and focused his dino energy into it. A white blast shot out of the wand, and Conner jumped out of the way, but the blast struck him in the shoulder. The red ranger spun rapidly in the air from the force of the blast and crashed into the ground, demorphed. The white ranger began to cackle as only an evil badguy can, and fired a blast at Ethan, who narrowly avoided it. He fired off a few more blasts, until a glancing blow caught Ethan in the leg. The blue ranger's legs were shot from under him and his head was propelled towards the ground. His visor shattered from the force of the blow and his ranger suit disappeared.

Dan ducked under the werewolf's claws and slammed a foot into its gut. He punched the side of its head, but was sent flying away by a mighty backhand from the monster. He groaned and kick-jumped to his feet, glaring at the creature. "Note to self, werewolf's get stronger when you piss them off." He walked casually forward, holding his hand over his chest. "Black hellsing blade!" The symbol on his chest glowed red, and the light suddenly shot out to his hand, materializing into his sword. "Play time's over fido," he said before ducking under the werewolf's swipe and slicing its stomach. He continued forward, slicing its side before kicking the back of its knee, forcing the werewolf to its knees. With an almost casual swipe he beheaded the creature.

"I never liked the color yellow,"

Dan's eyes widened as he turned to watch the white ranger aim the wand at Kira. He was sprinting forward before he knew it, racing to beat the blast of white energy before it reached the yellow ranger.

The almost deafening noise of an explosion sounded out, making the white ranger cackle with renewed vigor. The smoke cleared to reveal a wide-eyed Kira as she stared at Dan, who was standing protectively infront of her, smoke rising from his ranger suit.

Dan gasped for air as his suit demorphed. He winced as his whole body hurt with a pain he had never experienced before. He forced his hand around his back and retrieved a handgun from where he had hid it. He clumsily aimed it at the evil ranger and the gun barked as he emptied the clip at the chuckling white ranger.

"Ugh," the white ranger's chuckling stopped when the modified incendiary rounds hit him. The bullets exploded and sent the white ranger crashing back. He stumbled to his feet, clutching the wand tightly, "Next time I will destroy you," the white ranger threatened before disappearing into a blur.

"I hate it when he does that," Dan muttered. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell to the ground, his gun clattering away.


	2. Chapter 2

"So how is he doc?" Conner asked as he, Ethan, Kira and Hailey stood outside of Dan's hospital room.

The doctor frowned, "The damage caused was pretty…unique. You said that he moved for a bit after the blast struck him?"

"Yes," Kira replied. They had told the doctor that Dan was caught in the crossfire between the ranger's battle, leaving out the part about them all being power rangers. _I still can't believe that._ She thought, her mind going over that fact that Dan was another power ranger.

"Since this is not an ordinary occurance, my best guess is that the blast drained all the energy he had, so to speak, and he seems to have strained most of his muscles when he moved after it. Add to that the cut across his chest, which is only skin deep, and he should be out of hospital in after a week of bed rest." The doctor explained. He opened the door and gasped as he saw Dan pulling on a shirt, already dressed in a pair of jeans.

"Hey guys," the black hellsing ranger said, wincing slightly as he moved his arm.

"What are you doing out of bed?" The female doctor shrieked as only a woman can.

"Getting ready to check out," Dan replied casually. He approached the group, shooting a grin at the rangers, and looked at the doctor. "Thanks for the help, I appreciate it, but I got stuff to do."

"How long have you been a ranger for?" Ethan asked once they were all back the Dino Ranger's HQ, also known as under Tommy's house.

"I uh…actually don't know. I can remember everything back to one year ago, but before that I can only remember bits and pieces." Dan said. " I can remember the basics of how I got my ranger powers, all the training I went through with my team and bits and pieces over the next year or so," He frowned, thinking. "I remember a big fight against this powerful demon general, but that's all I can remember past a year ago. No dates or anything though."

"Demons?" Kira asked, "As in the demons in the movies or…?"

"Vampires, werewolves and heaps of other stuff you see in films are mostly real. They originated from separate dimensions, as in hell dimensions and the like. The dimensional barriers used to be protected by groups of warriors that were empowered to keep the occupants of the dimensions in check. A freak disaster happened and weakened the dimensional barriers, and demons started to leak out into our dimension. A group of warriors empowered themselves, crudely using the morphing energy, and fought off the demons, re-powering the barriers. It was too late though, as the demonic energy had already tainted the world, creating most of the demons and crap that occupy the world today, like that werewolf I was fighting before. A true demon still manages to break into our dimension every now and then, but I usually deal with them before they cause too much damage."

Everyone was silent, taking in the information. Hayley finally broke the silence.

"Where are your teammates?"

"Yeah, when we first met, you said there was no other team called," Ethan said. He regretted it when he noticed the look that crossed Dan's face.

"In our last mission we, we raided the base of a demon general. The," he paused, forcing himself to get the words out, "bastard was waiting for us. He took out 3 of my teammates in the ambush. Kate and I fought them off as best we could, making it all the way to the boss. He was doing some kind of ritual that opened a portal. The general jumped through the portal and Kate told me to go too, that she would hold off the others. The last thing I saw was a demon impale her," Dan finished, barely holding in his tears.

"I'm sorry man," Conner said sympathetically.

"Don't worry, its in the past," Dan said. "So what's up with the white ranger?" he asked, changing the topic.

"Evil," was the red ranger's heated reply.

"Kind of gathered that,"

"We aren't too sure about what happened," Hailey said, ignoring their banter. "He just kind of showed up and started attacking us."

"We don't know who he is or anything, other than he seems to have it in for us," Ethan said.

Dan was about to reply when a ring tone that sounded suspiciously like the intro theme to Buffy the vampire slayer came from his pocket. He quickly pulled out his phone and flipped it open, "Yeah?" he asked. "What! Where?" he asked hurriedly, worry seeping into his voice. "Hold on man I'll be right there."

"What's wrong," Kira asked as he flipped the phone shut.

"A demon's broken through the barrier. I have to go." Dan replied hurriedly. It was only then that the others realized he was wearing a pendant. It was a small sword, surrounded by a circle, just like the crest on his ranger suit. "Hellsing Knight, Black Ranger!" Dan said, grasping the now glowing necklace and slamming it into his chest. It morphed into the crest, and within the span of a second he was covered by his ranger form. He turned and started to run from the room, but stopped suddenly. "You uh…don't have a vehicle or something I could borrow do you?" he asked sheepishly.

"WOHOOOO!" Dan yelled, sliding the borrowed red ranger's raptor cycle to a stop in front of an eight foot tall demon that could only be classified as a rhino demon. It had a leathered hide and arms as thick as Dan's helmet. The black ranger kicked up, his feet hitting the demon's chest and sending it stumbling back.

"INCOMING!"

Dan's eyes widened and he quickly revved the bike, roaring away from the demon as a rocket slammed into it. The force of the explosion almost knocked Dan off the bike, but he managed to regain his balance. He slowed to a stop and jumped off, looking at the now hurt and pissed off Rhino demon as it stomped the ground and glared in the direction the rocket came from.

"You guys alright?" Dan shouted.

"Yeah we're fine," came the reply.

Dan glanced across and saw his friend and fellow demon hunter as he threw Dan the thumbs up. He and Pete had met a few months ago when Dan was dealing with some vampires. They had teamed up to deal with them and had decided to become business partners, working with other hunters to try and kill as many demons as they could.

"Got a plan?" Dan asked, running at the demon and launching a jump kick that did nothing but hurt his foot. He ducked under the monster's haymaker and tried to kick it in the side of the knee, but he was intercepted by a massive fist. He was sent flying back, landing beside Pete and a few other hunters he didn't recognize. "Well?"

"You were the plan," Pete replied, shrugging. "Haven't really thought of a plan B yet."

"Great," Dan mumbled, rising to his feet. His sword appeared in his hand and he looked glanced over at Pete. "Grenade?" He caught the grenade Pete passed him and charge towards the Rhino demon. He pulled the pin, but instead of throwing it, he hurled his sword at the creature instead. The blade hit the demon, digging about an inch into it's shoulder. The demon opened its mouth and growled at Dan. His reply was to jump forward and shove the grenade in its open mouth. He yanked his sword free and jumped back, diving to the ground as the grenade exploded. Dan turned, grinning when there was no trace of the demon… unless you looked at the ground anyway.

"See, that's why you're plan A," Pete said with a grin.

"Couldn't you have just used the rocket launcher when you got its mouth open," one of the other hunters asked.

Dan glared at the man, even though it couldn't be seen through his helmet. "Didn't hear you mentioning that before when we were discussing plans."

The guy shrugged. "I thought it was pretty obvious."

"If I had of known you were like this I wouldn't have bothered saving you," an annoyed Dan replied.

"That was pretty action movie-y," Ethan said as the dino rangers and Hailey watched the events through the TV monitor.

"That was pretty gruesome though, even if the explosion masked all of it," Conner remarked.

"It worked though," Kira said. "I guess the demon stuff is a lot darker than what we expected huh?"

The silence that followed was her answer.

Dan had to resist grinning as he tore through the forest on the raptor cycle. He slowed down as he approached a rock formation, not fazed in the least when part of the rock slid to the side, revealing a large doorway. He rode into the doorway, quickly reaching the ranger's base. "That is one hell of bike," Dan said loudly to Hailey.

"Of course. I made it," Hailey replied, as if it was obvious.

"…right," Dan said, storing the bike. With a quick flash of black he was demorphed. He couldn't help but glance at the fossilized Tommy. "I don't think I'll ever get used to that."

"Me neither," Conner said, walking in with Ethan. "We couldn't find it anywhere," He said to Hailey, who nodded and turned back to her computer.

A flustered looking Kira suddenly burst into the room. "Guys it's Trent!"

"Trent's who?" Conner asked.

"The white ranger, it's Trent."

"There's No way," a shocked Ethan replied.

"Nice. Pretending to be our friend one minute and kicking our butts the next," Conner exclaimed, "I can't believe I fell for it."

"I told you he can't help it. The gem is too powerful," Kira said defensively

"Stop defending him."

"I'm with Conner on this one. I mean look at what he did to dr. O." Ethan agreed. They all turned to the fossilized ranger briefly.

"Hailey, he needs our help," Kira pleaded, realizing the guys wouldn't be any help

"I don't know if there's anything I can do, but I'll try."

"Hey don't go without us," Conner said, "I got some stuff I'd like to say to that guy."

They began to walk away, but shot a glance at Dan when he fell in line beside them. "I got as much reason to find out this guy's problem as you guys do,"

"I don't get it, he wanted to be helped," Kira said solemnly, staring at the ground.

"He's probably just feeding you what you want to hear," Ethan replied.

"The thing that keeps bugging me is why does his dino gem have such a strong influence over him compared to yours?" Dan asked, talking for the first time since they had gotten back.

"Good question," Conner replied.

"I'm picking up the white ranger's signal," Hailey said, breaking them from their conversation.

"Great, a megazord," Dan said as they watched the white ranger form the said megazord.

"We have to do whatever it takes to stop Trent, you know that right?" Conner asked Kira, who nodded reluctantly.

"DINO THUNDER POWER UP! HA!" The three dino rangers shouted, morphing into their ranger forms.

Dan glanced at Hailey as she dispatched the zords. He looked back, noticing that the rangers were already gone. "I don't have a zord or anything, just to let you know,"

"That's alright, just stay here. The others can handle it,"

"Well I feel real helpful," Dan commented sarcastically, watching the zords fight it out. He couldn't help but smile as he watched the rangers beat the crap out of the white ranger's machine with their new zord attachment thingy._ 'I really should ask what they're called'._

"See, I told you they could do it,"

"Never doubted you Hailey, I've already learnt that much," Dan replied.

Dan walked slowly through the park, stepping to the side to avoid hitting a guy dressed in white. "Watch it man," Dan said, but the guy ignored him. "Rude much," he mumbled before continuing forwards. "Figured I might find you here," Dan said, walking up beside Kira.

"Hey," Kira greeted, still staring at the lake.

"You going to be alright?" He asked, despite not knowing what was wrong.

"Yeah I'll be fine," Kira replied, turning her head to look at him.

The hellsing ranger nodded. "Come on," he said, turning around, "Lets go get some coffee, my shout. I'll even tell you about the time this demon brainwashed me into thinking I was a 10 year old girl."

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey guys what's up?" Dan greeted, walking down the stairs into the ranger's HQ. "Hey Conner what are you read…wait a minute, you're reading a book!" Dan exclaimed.

"I know I know, I should be going through our science textbook in preparation for next week's lesson, but Einstein's theory of relativity never ceases to amaze me," the red ranger said, barely lifting his eyes from the book he was reading.

"…riiight," Dan said slowly, backing away. He walked over to where Hailey was giving him a 'I know its weird huh?' look.

"Hey Dan, Like the biceps?" Ethan asked, tensing his arm as he lifted a dumbbell.

"Yeah Ethan," Dan replied, throwing Hailey a confused look. "Their looking toned man." He was about to say something to Hailey when Kira walked into the room carrying numerous shopping bags.

"Sorry I'm late, there was a sale a the mall and- Oh my God! What are you wearing?" Kira exclaimed, staring at Dan.

"They're uh… called clothes Kira. I'm not sure about you but most civilized people wear them," Dan said somewhat confusedly.

Kira huffed, dropping the bags as she pointed to his shirt. "That color white does so not go with that shade of black jeans," she pointed out, pulling a disgusted face.

"Jeans go with anything," Dan replied. An outraged look appeared on Kira's face at his words. The sudden beeping of the computer alarm cut off her response.

"Look who's back," Hailey commented, walking to the computer. The rangers nodded to each other and got in positions.

"DINO THUNDER, POWER UP! HA!"

"HELLSING KNIGHT, BLACK RANGER!"

The rangers jumped off the raptor cycles, landing in front of the monster.

"Never again," Dan said, glaring at the blue ranger.

"It wasn't that bad," Ethan replied, shrugging of Dan's comment.

"You had me sitting so far back I was almost over the tire,"

"Hey man, there's close, then there's invading personal bubble close," Ethan said, seemingly ignoring the monster.

"Enough guys, we have to devise a strategy of attack," Conner said, striking the classic 'thinking pose'.

"I got a strategy. Let's crush him," Ethan said, cracking his knuckles.

"That I can get behind," Dan said. He nodded to Ethan and they charged forward. They stepped to the side in unison, avoiding the monster's blast of energy which, judging by the girly scream, hit Conner. Unfortunately, the next set of blasts struck them dead on, sending them crashing back to the ground. Another blast struck the pre-occupied Kira, leaving the rangers all down.

"You're no match for me," the monster commented in a cocky tone. "Later losers," it said before disappearing into an invisiportal.

"I told you we should have thought this out," Conner said smugly.

"In my business you go big or you go home," Ethan said in response.

"Yeah well I say we go to the mall," Kira pitched in.

"Fine,"

"Later,"

Dan watched as they all walked off, heading in different directions. "I wonder when they turn 5." He looked around, his eyes widening as he spotted something he never thought he would ever see again. "Kakimos," Dan growled, glaring through his visor at the last demon he remembered fighting before his amnesia. The same demon that set the trap that killed his team. Dan sprinted across the street, dodging the oncoming cars without altering his speed. The demon, whose body was half concealed by the darkness in the alley it was standing in, smiled and ran into the said alley.

Dan followed it in, stopping when he saw no trace of the demon. He glanced up, spotting Kakimos leaning over the roof, grinning mockingly before disappearing. The black hellsing ranger crouched, leaping 10 feet into the air and grasping on the edge of a balcony. He braced his feet against the wall and pushed off, leaping the rest of the distance needed to reach the roof. He pulled himself up and, seeing Kakimos getting further and further away, sprinted across the roof. He leaped as he reached the edge, making the 15 foot gap to land in a roll on the next building. He continued across the rooftops, closing in on the demon. The hellsing ranger grunted as he landed heavily on a building, losing sight of Kakimos as the demon jumped onto a building lower than the one Dan was on now. He ran forward only to find an empty roof.

Dan cursed loudly and viciously, only stopping when he spotted something on the roof. He dropped down, landing in a crouch and picking up the note. He frowned as he read it.

_Hi, long time no see. I lost track of you for a while, kind of surprised you haven't tried to track me down yet. Don't worry though, my plot for world domination is still in the works. Did you know how much harder it is to recruit minions in this time compared to ours. There are a lot more macho idiots that I've had to kill to try and show my strength. I'm getting there though. P.S. I like your taste in women._

Dan's eyes widened as he read the last part. He quickly demorphed, stuffing the note in his pocket as he dropped of the top of the building into the darkened alley. He landed in a crouch, acting as if he had jumped down a couple of steps rather than a 4 story building. Without pausing he took off, running as fast as he could down the streets. After 5 minutes of Olympic worthy sprinting, he made it to the Cyberspace. He burst into the building, ignoring the strange looks he received. He sighed in relief as he spotted Kira standing there with even more shopping bags. "You're okay," Dan stated, not breathing as heavily as he should be considering the run.

"Yeah I'm fine," Kira replied. She frowned as she looked at him, "What happened, it looks like you got blasted with a hose," she said, referring to the sweat-drenched condition he was in.

"Oh, just went for a little run-"

"That's my man!" Ethan interrupted. "21, 22,"

Dan stared incredously at the blue ranger, but a sudden beeping from the dino ranger's bracelets distracted him. "Can you guys handle this one without me? I have something important I need to take care of."

The rangers nodded and ran out. The second they were out the door Dan pulled out his phone and dialed number 2 on his speed dial. "What have you heard about a demon called Kakimos?"

"Nothing much," replied a course voice that belonged to Parker. The man, although only in his mid thirties, had been hunting demons for 15 years. He was an expert on all things demonic and had contacts in the demon underworld. Dan hadn't filled in the rangers on the full influence the demons had on the world. Demons had integrated themselves almost fully into society, running their own version of the underworld that put the mafia's to shame. The vampire the masquerade games provided a pretty good insight into how the demons integrated themselves into the world. "But the little I have is enough. He's been causing an uproar, killing of many of the independent gangs and trying to merge them. Last I heard he was in L.A."

"Yeah well he's in Reefside now. I just ran into him."

"He moves fast then. I'll ask around and see what I can pick up."

"I need it as fast as possible," Dan said, "He knows my friends," he finished quietly.

It was the only explanation Parker needed. "I'll get right on it. Good luck."

"Thanks man," Dan replied, flipping the phone closed. He sighed and looked around, having walked out of the cyber café while he was making the call. He sighed and flipped his phone back open. He swiveled the keypad to the side, revealing a touch screen. He tapped on it twice, bringing up the display. A map of reefside appeared on the screen, with certain parts highlighted in red. Those were the spots that one of Pete's contacts had told them contained a demon nest. He tapped on one that was located in an old rundown hotel that had been abandoned, revealing the types of demons that were located there. "That's it," Dan muttered. The demons erred on the stronger side of the scale, making them prime targets for Kakimos to recruit.

"I wont ask again, what do you know?" Dan demanded, snapping out with a side kick that sent a demon crashing backwards. He sidestepped a sloppy haymaker from a demon that was probably strong enough to knock his head off and slammed a fist into its jaw, following up with fist to the throat that left the demon gasping for air. A push kick from the un-morphed ranger sent the demon tumbling back. He casually turned back to the horned demon he was threatening. It wasn't in any condition to fight back.

"He has recruited two of the other gangs and I heard that he was going for the garloks today." The demon replied, its voice surprising high pitched considering how intimidating it looked.

"Thanks," Dan replied. He tossed a card to the demon. "You guys can live off plants," Dan said, referring to the species that the crumpled gang of demons that surrounded him were, "I suggest you start doing that. You now have the job of being one of my contacts. You provide me with any info you know or hear and I let you live. But if I find that you're connected to any killings and I come and wipe you guys out. That clear?"

The demon nodded in response. Dan glared at it before turning and walking away. He stopped suddenly as if remembering something. "Oh and spread the word around. That deal applies to any demon in town." With that Dan strode out of the building, slamming the steel door as he walked out. He hated having to make deals with the demons, but it was because of him offering those deals in the past that there were now groups of demons that worked with the hunters, killing their own kind.

A beeping in his pocket tore him from his thoughts and he pulled out the small communicator that Hailey made for him. It was the same frequency as the dino ranger's bracelet communicators, allowing him to contact them and vice a versa. "Dan here,"

"Dan, I have something you need to see," Hailey said, urgency present in her voice.

"What is it?"

"Get back here ASAP."

"On it," Dan replied. He grinned as he got into his newly acquired 1968 Dodge Charger, his own tribute to the blade movies. It only took him about 10 minutes to get to Dr. O's place. He proceeded through the house, walking down the already revealed stairway into the ranger's HQ. His eyes widened as he saw the now un-fossilized black ranger. "You're unfrozen,"

"Yeah, the meteor rock was what changed our personalities. We used it to free Tommy," Hailey stated.

"Although there seems to be a bit of a problem," Tommy stated, "I can't demorph," he elaborated.

Dan didn't know how to reply to that.

"That's not why you're here though," Hailey said, gesturing him over to the computer. "Do you know who this is?" she asked, bringing up the live feed video of the dino rangers fighting with another pink ranger. The woman's suit was similar to Dan's, except it was dark pink where he had red and the symbol on her chest was different. Dan's eyes widened as watched her beat back the dino rangers. "Mel," Dan said disbelievingly.

"She just morphed in the street and began attacking people. I sent the rangers down to stop her but they haven't been able to do much." Hailey said.

"She's dead," Dan said, " I watched her die." He stared at the screen for a moment before turning and grasping his necklace. "Hellsing Knight, Black Ranger!" He ran out of the room, hopping into his car and tearing away from the house. He thumbed a button on his gear stick that rotated his number plates around, just in case someone decided to track his car. He blasted through the streets, weaving in and out of traffic at a frantic rate. It took barely a minute for him to reach the fight. He jumped out of the car and ran towards the rangers, watching as Kira was sent crashing to the ground in an explosion of sparks. He jumped, his foot slamming into the side of the pink hellsing ranger and knocking her away. "You okay?" Dan asked, offering his hand to Kira.

The yellow ranger took it and he pulled her to her foot. "Thanks. Who is she?"

"That's what I want to find out," Dan replied. "Get out of here," he said to the dino rangers, "There's stuff that I don't want you guys to hear,"

"We're not leaving you to fight her by yourself," Conner said.

"Fine," Dan replied reluctantly, "Just stay back, this is between me and her,"

"Yes it is isn't it," The pink ranger said. " Long time no see Dan, the last time I saw you was when you left me to die."

"I saw you die," Dan replied, biting down the smartass remark he wanted to say.

"You know as well as I do how much these powers have screwed with us. Especially since it affected you the most," she replied, her grin evident even though it couldn't be seen.

"So what, you came back for revenge now? You know I had no other choice, you forced me to follow him into that portal," Dan said, his voice breaking slightly as he tried to hold in his feelings.

"You know me lover boy, I didn't come for revenge. The demons kept me alive, torturing me for weeks until a finally broke. Then they decided I was more of an asset alive, especially since they had my family hostage. They sent me back to find out why Kakimos hasn't completed his plan yet, and to bring back your head." The pink ranger replied.

"Then let me help, we can get Kakimos and go take care of the demons," Dan pleaded. "Please Mel."

"I wish it was that simple," Mel replied on the verge of tears. She repressed the feelings. "The time I spent as the demon's captive and doing missions for them taught me to rely on the demonic instincts. They never lead me wrong before, and right now they're telling me to make you pay for abandoning me,"

"I didn't realize you were that weak willed," Dan replied, sighing reluctantly as he realized what was about to happen, "You relied on the demon side to take over when you got too weak, that's just cowardly,"

"I didn't have a choice," Mel shouted, "The demon was right, we were being manipulated. Giving into its power was the best thing I ever did!" she proclaimed proudly.

"So now you're killing innocent people? You're no better than the things we fight," Dan stated. "The Mel I knew would've found another way." Dan once again cursed the guardians for ever giving them the ranger powers. They didn't find out until almost too late the powers originated from the demons, not just the morphing grid. It meant that every time they used their powers they were being tainted by the demonic energy.

"You aren't any different from the things we fight," Mel accused. "The demonic energy tainted you the most. Can you even be considered human now?" His silence was the only answer she needed. "Lets do this," she said, charging forward.

"Fine," Dan replied, running towards her. The black ranger snapped his arm up, blocking a roundhouse kick aimed at his head. His foot lashed out, hitting the evil pink ranger in the stomach. She parried his jab and kicked at his side. Dan managed to block the blow, slamming an uppercut into her chin. He drove his knee into her side, knocking her back. He kicked her head, but she ducked under it and swept his legs out from under him.

Dan kipped back to his feet, just in time to roll away, avoiding one of Mel's hellsing blades. She had two dark pink curved short swords. Dan rose to his feet, his own blade appearing in his hand. They stared at each other, circling around. Dan suddenly leapt forward, bringing his sword down in an overhead arc. Mel parried his strike and stabbed at his chest, but the black ranger leaned away from the strike. He twirled his blade, slashing at her head. Her blade clashed against his in a struggle of power before she was forced back. Their blades clashed over and over as they dueled, neither gaining an edge over the other.

The pink ranger managed to get in a lucky hit when Dan over balanced. Her strike knocked his sword from his hand. She didn't let up, slashing his chest repeatedly in an explosion of sparks. Before the black ranger could regain his senses she powered up her blades, which started glowing, and slashed horizontally across his chest. Dan was sent flying back from the force of the attack, crashing through the windscreen of a nearby car.

Dan grunted as he kicked his feet into the door of the car, sending the offending object flying off its hinges. He scrambled out and, acting as if that didn't just happen, began walking imposingly towards her. Mel was prepared to kill him, and it was time to return the favor. The black ranger sidestepped her downward slash and drove his fist into her ribs, then sent a hook into her kidney. He slammed a kick into her stomach, sending her stumbling back. Dan bounced on the balls of his feet, dropping into a stance that loosely resembled that of a boxer's. He stepped inside her next strike, using his forearm to black her other arm, and drove his elbow upward into her chin. He followed with a hook to the side of her helmet. Using the moment of disorientation he caused he crescent kicked her left hand, sending her sword flying. He grasped her right arm and drove an elbow into her stomach before flipping her over his head.

Her back hit the ground hard, but the pink ranger managed to roll out of the way of the knee that was aimed at her throat. She slashed him across the chest as she rose to her feet, barely managing to withhold her gasp of surprise when he didn't even flinch. She knew that was a bad sign. The last time Dan had been so caught up in a fight to ignore all pain was when he took out one of the demon lords. Her eyes widened as his hand moved almost too fast for her to see, grasping her hand that was holding her sword. He began to squeeze, and she had no control over her grip loosening and the sword falling to the ground. Dan's foot colliding with her chest knocked the breath from her and she went stumbling back.

The pink ranger glanced at her fallen sword, feinting a kick then diving forward, retrieving her weapon. She rolled to her feet and stabbed forward at the black ranger. He quickly parried her strike, redirecting the blade. She gasped as the blade pierced the ranger suit and dug into her stomach. Her suit faded, revealing the shock and pain on her face. She fell backwards, unable to stay upright. Dan's arms suddenly surrounded her, lowering her to the ground.

"I'm sorr-" Dan started, but she cut him off.

"You did the right thing," Mel interrupted, wincing as a wave of pain passed through her. "Kakimos is…he's here to try and summon a demon lord," Mel said weakly. Her body convulsed and her eyes flashed red, but quickly returned to normal. "I'm glad it was you," she managed to get out before the demon took over. She glared up at Dan with her red eyes, her face twisted with rage. "You can't keep it bottled up forever. It will take control, then you'll join me in hell," the pink ranger began chuckling.

"When I get there I'll be sure to look you up, return the favor for killing my friend" Dan responded, anger evident in his voice. The pink ranger chuckled weakly before her head lolled back. Dan felt the tears flowing down his cheeks as he picked up his friends listless body and began walking away. "I'll explain everything at Tommy's," Dan said to the other rangers as he neared them, "I just have to take care of this first." He walked past, heading towards his car.

Kira watched as he placed the body in his car and drove off. She was speechless, going over the events in her head. She didn't know what to think. On one hand the pink ranger was evil and was attacking innocents, but on the other hand, Dan had just taken someone's life.

"He just killed someone!" Conner said loudly. The rangers had just returned to Tommy's house. Dan had yet to show up.

"Conner, calm down," Tommy said, silencing the red ranger. "Look I don't agree with what he did, but I know think we should hear his side of the story before we judge him too harshly."

"Dr. O's right," Kira said, "You saw her eyes glow. That's definitely not normal."

"No, it's not," Dan said, coming down the stairs. He looked at each of their faces before sighing and sitting on a box. "I know you want an explanation, but keep in mind that you're not going to like it."

Kira nodded and pulled over a stool, sitting on it. Ethan similarly dragged a box over and sat on it, while Tommy remained standing and Conner leaned against the wall, his arms crossed. Hailey staid seated infront of the computer.

"My ranger powers aren't connected to the morphing grid like yours are, or any of the other rangers," Dan began, pausing as he tried to figure out how to word what he was trying to say. "When my powers were created originally, the guys creating didn't have a proper understanding of the morphing grid, and the connection they made wasn't strong enough. So they figured that integrating demonic energy into the equation would give us enough strength. It worked, but not for the best. The demonic energy began to taint us as it does everything else," he ran a hand through his hair, not able to make eye contact with the others, "It mutated us, in effect turning us into demos ourselves. Mel was right, I can't be classed as a human anymore. I heal faster, I'm stronger and faster than I should be. Only with all of that comes the bloodlust so to speak. The demonic energy is in a constant struggle to take over, trying to make us into nothing better than any other demon out there."

Silence reigned after his speech, and Dan found that he couldn't look any of them in the eyes. "It's a battle of wills to keep it in check. One of my teammates was corrupted by it. It engulfed him, leaving him as nothing but a killing machine. That's what happened to Mel," He looked up at them, barely keeping his emotions in check. "I tried everything I could to not kill her," he said, staring directly at Conner, "but it had already consumed her. If I had of let her live, she would have started killing everyone she could to try and get me to come back out. There's no redemption when the demon takes over, just death." His eyes were watering by now, and he took the silence as a bad sign.

He rose to his feet, heading out of the room. "Don't worry, I won't bother you guys again." He said as he strode out of the room.

The dino rangers looked at each other, not knowing what to do.

Dan sat on the hood of his car, staring off into the endless forest before him. He was more than a few miles away from Tommy's place. "Looks like I stuffed that one up too," He muttered tiredly.

"Hey," Kira greeted, walking up beside him. She smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"Hey," Dan responded, glancing towards her then looking back ahead of him.

"It must've been hard. To end it like that," she elaborated.

"She was my friend," Dan replied. "I didn't want to put her through what she was going to turn into."

"I know. Kind of anyway," Kira replied, "I don't get it fully, but from what I can gather she wouldn't have wanted to end up like one those, things."

"I know, doesn't make it any easier though. I thought she was gone and I grieved and got over it. Then all of a sudden she's alive, evil and trying to kill me."

Kira put her hand on his shoulder, squeezing it supportively. "You're more human than most of the people we end up saving. Remember that."

"He won't. He'll just blame himself for it," Ethan said, approaching from behind.

"Which is exactly why we'll be here to remind him," Conner continued, approaching with Ethan. "I may not like what you did, but it doesn't change that you're a good person and one of the good guys."

"And you're our friend," Kira said, smiling a proper smile. "So what do you say?"

Dan smiled back, barely believing what was happening. "Thank you," was all he could say. It was enough though.

"Come on," Ethan said, "What's this I hear about you thinking you were a girl?"


End file.
